Nightmare To Attraction
by PeopleOfTheInternet
Summary: The world is built on fear: Fear of the future, fear of people, and fear of fear itself. But to this young boy, it's the fear of animatronics. Props to Kawacy for the picture! ;)
1. Fun Time, Sad Time

_The year of 1987… a day where people live peacefully. Well, except one little boy… scared to a point where he lost almost all of his sanity because of bullying. Watch as we go from NIGHTMARE to ATTRACTION._

"Woo! Summer vacation ROCKS!" The boy yelled as he jumped into his little pool.

"Yeah, just like last year…" The boys brother said as he rolled his eyes.

"Oh come on, can't you be a little happy for once? You're 19 now; you need to act like it." The father asked of his oldest son.

"Yeah, yeah. 'Act your age son! Gonna need it!' I really don't care." The old boy said.

"Hey guys want to go watch some T.V? I heard there's a new restaurant in TOWN!" The boy cried.

"A new one? Could of sworn they just built one in 1983… told me we only need one." The father said scratching.

"I hope it doesn't suck like that ONE…" The old boy said.

"PLEASE can we go? Just this one time!" The boy said tugging on his dads shirt.

"Well, I don't see why not. And it is getting close to your birthday. We might go down for a quick look. How's that sound?" The father said.

"We will? Oh yeah, you're best dad!" The boy said hugging his father.

"Oh I see, do what the youngest wants." The older boy whispered.

 _The family packed and went to the restaurant (Known as Fredbears Family diner._

"Wow… this looks amazing! Can we go inside?" The boy asked.

"Sure, gotta see the price for the food." The father replied.

 _So, the family entered the restruant and found what seemed like hundreds of people eating pizza, having fun, and 6 animatronics._

"Wow, this is… great…" The said as he noticed the animatronics.

"Hey, dork, cat got your tounge?" The older boy asked.

 _The younger boy stood there with a blank stare, and at that moment the older boy knew he was going to have fun. You see, the little boy Automatonophobia: fear of anything that represents a human. The older boy saw this, and was going to take the entire summer to have fun scaring his brother. The older boy snuck up on his blanked out brother and yelled._

"YARR!"

"AHHH! WAHHH!" The boy cried as he ran to his father.

"Hahaha! What a panzy!" Another boy with a Bonnie mask about the oldest sons age said.

"I know right! My brothers such a cry baby…" The oldest son stated.

"Dude, that was pretty funny." Another boy with a Freddy mask said.

"Agreed." A boy with a Chica mask said.

"Dudes, where'd ya get those masks! I could use it at home just for scaring the absolute life out of him!" The oldest boy asked.

"Here, have a Foxy mask. Only mask they have that didn't sell out." The boy with Bonnie mask said.

"Shoot man, thanks. Hey, wanna come my brother's birthday? We can scare him then for REAL!" The older brother chuckled.

"Hmm, I guess so! What do you guys think? Should we?" The boy with the Bonnie mask asked.

"Sure, got nothing better to do." The boy with the Chica mask said.

"A day of a crying 8 year old? Nothing funnier than that! You got me in…" The boy with the Freddy mask said.

"Then it's a date than! The birthday's in about 5 days tomorrow. See you guys then." The older boy said as the family left.

 _As the family returned home, the father reached into a bag full of plushies for his young boy._

"Hey, I got these just for your birthday. I hope you enjoy them." The father said.

 _The boy whipped his tears off and smiled._

"Thanks dad… I keep them for as long as I live." The boy said.

"Yeah… thanks for nothing." The oldest boy said.

 _The family returned home, and the boy went into his room… where his brother locked him in._

"Hey! LET ME OUT!" The boy said as he pounded his door.

"Sorry, can't hear you! Going to need to shout a little louder!" The older boy laughed.

"Let me out! Please! I wanna come out!" The boy kept pounding and pounding till he finally sat on the ground crying… falling asleep.

 _5 DAYS TILL THE PARTY…_


	2. Terror is A Terrible Thing

Please take note that this is a fill in for the story, telling pieces as we go on. Do not worry as this will only happen for the next 4 chapters and about 10 ways on into the story. Peace out, FNaF fans! ;)

"Hey, Finley, Get the heck out here and eat! It's diner time." The older boy yelled.

"Okay… be right there Frank." Finley said leaving his room.

 _As Finley went out of his room, he heard the TV fizzing from no signal._

"Frank? Where are you? And why's the TV on? Better save electricity…" Finley said pushing clicking the TV off.

"YAAR HARR HAAR LITTLE BOY!" Frank screeched as he jump-scared his brother.

"AHH! S-STOP IT!" Finley cried as his brother laughed.

"You such… a little panzy. Gosh, I want you TO SCREAM!" Frank screamed.

"FRANK! Leave your brother alone! You're going to kill him!" The father said.

"Yeah, sure thing dad… you're so lucky Finley." Frank thought.

"Now, get in here and eat." The father said serving plates.

4 Days Till The Party


	3. No Such Thing as PERFECT

"Hey, Finley, wake up. Gotta go back to the pizzeria, Dad forgot his glasses… idiot. How the heck do you lose glasses at a pizzeria?" Frank said.

"Wait, you can't call dad an idiot! You're the idiot!" Finley screamed.

"What did you call me!? Oh boy, I'm going to break your arm right in half!" Frank said as picking up his little brother off the floor.

"Ahh! Let… me… GO!" Finley said slapping his brother in the face.

 _Frank grasped his cheek, remembering the day he was first slapped by his mother. How he missed her._

"OH, you're dead kid!" Frank said as he slammed the door closed.

"…Frank? I'm sorry… I didn't mean to! Please, forgive me!" Finley cried as he cracked open the door.

"BOO LITTLE BOY!" Frank yelled.

"NO! Don't hurt me!" Finley cried in the fetus position.

"Gotcha again, didn't I? Now, come and get in the car." Frank said grabbing his brother.

"NO! I d-don't wanna!" Finley cried again.

"You're getting into that car or else I'll make you beg for MERCY!" Frank threated.

 _Finley, scared of his brothers bullying, got into the car. The brothers drove to the pizzeria, where it was almost fully packed. The brothers stepped out and into the restaurant._

"Okay, I want you to stay right here, okay? Move, and I'll kill you." Frank said.

"Okay… please don't hurt me…" Finley said.

"No promises…" Frank said walking off.

 _Finley looked around, hallucinating the animatronics in his mind gathering around him. He turns around, finding Fredbear in front of him._

"Hey there kid, something wrong? You lost?" The man in the suit asked.

"Gah-h-h… no! NO! Get away from me!" Finley said backing up.

"Hey, where you going?" The man asked.

 _Finley ran into the next room, tripping over the table leg. The man in the suit went over the Finley, asking him if he's okay._

"Hey, I thought I told you to stay back there!" Frank said to his brother.

"No, no. It's my fault. I scared the poor boy half to death, it's my fault." The man said.

"Really? Good job man!" Frank said.

"Wait, what?"

"Um, nothing important! Let's go Finley." Frank said grabbing his little brother.

 _The brothers headed home, where their father waited for them._

"So, you find my glasses?" The father asked.

"Nope, looked everywhere for them. Guess you'll have to get a new pair." Frank said.

"No, I can't get a new pair! I got a job application at the pizzeria yesterday!" The father said.

"Well, not my problem. I'm going to bed." Frank said stepping into his room.

"Good night, Frank. Finley, it's time for bed for you too." The father said taking his little boy to the bed.

 _As his father tucked him into bed, Finley began tearing up._

"Finley, my son, what's bothering you?" The father asked.

"It's Frank… h-he's being mean to me. He keeps scaring me with his mask…" Finley said.

"Don't let him get to you; he's just upset about your mom's death. It's been almost 4 years and I can remember her smile." The father said. "You were only 4 years old when it happened."

"Really? Has it been that long?" The boy asked.

"Yes, it has. How I miss your mother" The father said.

"Wow… I wish her back dad." The boy said tearing up again.

"I'm so sorry Finley, but we can't get her back…" The father said.

"I just want things to be perfect…" Finley cried.

"Finley… my poor boy Finley… there's no such thing as perfect. You, me, your brother… your life… with all the imperfections, you can do ANYTHING…" The father said wiping his little boys tears away. "Now, get to bed. Got to turn in the application tomorrow."

 _The father kissed his boy, tucked him into bed, turned off the light, and closed the door goodnight._


	4. BEDTIME HORROR!

_3 DAYS TILL THE PARTY…_

"Hey brat, wake up, dad hasn't called." Frank said pushing his brother awake. "Gotta check on him…"

"Hmm… just 5 more minutes…" Finley said falling back to sleep.

"I said WAKE UP!" Frank said shoving his brother off the bed.

"OWW! I'm telling dad!" Finley said rubbing his head.

"Bullcrap, you're not telling anyone…" Frank said grabbing his brother by the arm.

"P-please don't hurt me…" Finley said tugging away.

"You were always a little twig… can't believe it…" Frank said.

"That's not what mom would have said! She would be calling you a twig!" Finley screeched.

 _Frank stopped in his tracks… his heart broke the day his mother died. Nobody talks about her anymore except his brother…_

"You're lucky I can't kill you…" Frank thought. "Now, let's get to the pizzeria before dawn…"

 _The brothers walked 1/2 of a mile to the pizzeria, only to find a packed parking lot._

"Ugg, it's going to take forever to find dad. Let's go inside…" Frank said leading the brother inside the pizzeria.

 _The restaurant was much louder than before, even the music was bloomed out by the kids._

"Listen, stay RIGHT HERE while I go look for dad… got that?" Frank said.

"O-o-okay…" Finley said grabbing the table.

 _As Frank left his brother, the boy began to hallucinate…_

"Hey, KID! Why do you moan? I can't help to see you're ALL ALONE! Your parents must really hate you to do THAT!" The Fredbear hallucination said.

"No! That's not TRUE! GO AWAY!"

"HAHAHA! There's no WAY OUT boy! YOU'RE MINE!" The creature screamed.

"No! NO! NOOO! GET AWAY!" The boy kicked as the creature reached for him.

 _The boy whipped his tears as he saw that it was his father and brother. Almost the whole pizzeria was looking at him._

"Hey, don't worry! I'm right here… hush my son… it's all right. Daddy's here…" The father said as he hugged his son.

"I'm so scared dad… I don't like it here…" Finley said.

"God, you're a pansy… I'm going home." Frank said as he walked outside.

"Hey, Finley… don't let him say that… punch him. You need to stand up to him… that's how brothers work: They fight to know whose boss." The father said.

"But if I try, he knocks me down… I can't do it!" Finley said as he tightened his grip on his father.

"Then try not to get near him…" The father said. "He's only trouble, and you know that."

"I-I'll try…" Finley said as he let go of his father.

"Come on… let's go home." The father said as he led his son to the exit.

 _The father and son bond went home, hoping for a good night sleep. The father hugged his son one last time as he kissed him goodnight. The boy went into his and dressed for the night._

"Wow… I can't believe it… YOU'RE STILL EASY TO SCARE…" A voice in the dark said.

 _The boy turned around just to see a figure crawl from underneath his bed scream. The boy boy jumped back and hit his head on the wall. His tears only made the older boy laugh._

"This NEVER GETS OLD!" Frank said as he closed the door behind him.

 _The boy climbed into bed and hugged his only friends: The plushies…_

"One day… he'll forget…"

 _2 DAYS TILL THE PARTY_


	5. Can You Save Them?

_1 DAY TILL THE PARTY… 1 MORE DAY… 1 MORE… 1._

"Hey, Finley, wake up. It's 11:00 and my new boss wants to see you. He said since it's your birthday tomorrow, he's going to let you choose what to put on the cake, the decorations, and what animatronic will sing to you!" The father said.

"Animatronic? What's that?" Finley asked.

"Oh, silly, it's those things that you see on stage and walking around…"

"You mean those creepy robots? Umm, I don't think I want to…" Finley said.

"Oh, bother! You'll love them! Come on, let's go to the pizzeria and get it ready for tomorrow!" The father said as he grabbed his keys.

"Well, I guess I could go…" Finley whispered.

 _The father and son went to the pizzeria, and standing outside was the company owner, Mr. Fredbear._

"Oh, why it's you Peter! I see your son made it too. So, has he made his decision?" Mr. Fredbear asked.

"Well, Mr. Fredbear, he's kind of nervous about which animatronic he wants to see…" The father said.

"Ah, I know what's wrong. He hasn't met them before. It's like meeting a new friend, but after a while you get used to each other and make a bond that lasts forever! Come on, I want to show you the gang!" Mr. Fredbear said opening the door.

 _Mr. Fredbear led the two to the main stage where two animatronics were singing._

"Here we have my main animatronic friends, Springy and Fredbear! I had to take Fredbear from the old location due to it rotting down." Mr. Fredbear stated. "And over there by the kitchen we have Chica the chicken."

 _Mr. Fredbear led the two to the center of the restaurant where two animatronics were talking._

"And this is Bonnie the bunny and Fredbears brother, Freddy Fazbear. And as you can see, they were built to have full conversations in ALL languages." Mr. Fredbear said. "I also have one last animatronic, but he's still under construction. He goes by the name of Foxy the Pirate Fox." Mr. Fredbear said.

"So, who do you wanna see at the party Finley?" The father asked.

"I guess Fredbear could be good I guess." Finley said.

"Wonderful! I'll get the animatronic ready for tomorrow morning!" Mr. Fredbear said as he left the 2 alone.

"So, Finley, what do you want for your birthday? A Gameboy, a new bike?" The father asked.

"I just want mom back…" Finley said as he teared up again.

"Hey, mom can't be brought back kid. I wish we could… now go on and play. I gotta work." The father said.

"Yes sir."

 _As the father left, Finley saw a door to an unknown room close. As he walked closer he could hear what sounded like someone grunting. He was about to listen closer, but the door swung open, and out stepped a man in a suit. Finley decided to take a closer look into the room and found animatronic parts and a costume stuffed… with a dead body. As Finley turned around to leave, the door closed shut._

"HEY! L-let me OUT! HEEEY! S-someone's in here!" Finley said as he pounded on the door.

"Hey… don't worry." A voice in Finleys head said. "I'm here with you…"

"W-ho's there? Anyone?" Finley said.

"Can I be your friend?" The voice said. "I wanna play!"

"Wha… sure I guess."

"Let's play SAVE THEM. You get out and try to help me… we can work together to beat up the bad guy!" The voice said.

"Okay… but how?" Finley asked.

"First, you need to get out of here! Keep hitting the door!"

"Okay…" Finley said as he began pounding.

 _The door opened and Finleys father was standing in it._

"Finley? How in the world did you get in here?" The father asked.

"Sorry… but the door closed behind me when I came in here." Filey explained.

"Well, I guess I can let it slip by since you didn't know. Anyway, it's time to leave. Come on…" The father said as they went home.

 _Back at the house, the voice stayed with Finley. After dinner, the boy went into his room and began talking with the voice._

"Hey, you see those toys on the ground?" The voice asked.

"Yeah, my father got them for me!" Finley said.

"Those are my friends, and my friends are your friends!"

"Okay! What now?"

"You're going to help me save them from the evil man at the pizzeria!" The voice said.

"Hey, brat. Who are you talking to?" Frank said leaning in the door. "You going insane?"

"Nope… see these plushies?" Finley asked his brother.

"Yeah? Who wouldn't?"

"These are MY FRIENDS. And my friends are your… nightmare." Finley said.

"Yep, you're going insane. See ya later dork." Frank said leaving.

"What's his problem?" The voice asked.

"He's a JERK! A big fatty, jerk!" Finley responded.

"Oh… at least he isn't an evil man!" The voice said.

"Now what?" Finley said.

"We'll have to wait for tomorrow before we can save our friends! Now, let's go to sleep…" The voice said.

"Yeah… I guess I need to sleep." Finley said as he got into his bed.

"Good night Finley!"

"Good night… umm… just good night." Finley said.

 **0 DAYS UNTIL THE PARTY… Guess who…**


	6. Break Your MIND

**The party is today…**

"Finley… wake up…" The father said as he tickled his little boys' feet.

"Hehe… hahaha!" Finley giggled as he woke up from his dream.

"Hey, Finley… how's my 8 year old boy doing? In about 20 minutes, we're going to the party. I invited your grandma and grandpa, Aunt Michelle, and your cousin Brad." The father said.

"You invited Brad? Oh yeah! This is going to be the best party ever!" Finley said as pumped the air.

"That's not all, I also got you a special gift, but that'll be later." The father said as he scuffled his sons' hair.

"Dad… will Frank be going with?" Finley asked.

"Well, of course he will. He's your brother, and we're going to treat him with a little respect." The father said as he stepped out the door. "Now, I want you to get ready. We're leaving in 15 minutes."

"Yes sir…" Finley said as he closed the door.

"Yay! This means we can get rid of the evil man!" The voice inside Finleys head said.

"But how?" Finley asked.

"I'll figure out something later, but you need to get dressed. It is your party after all." The voice said.

 _Finley got dressed, and soon the party began… everyone showed up. Even Frank's friends._

"Hey, Finley. I almost forgot to give you that special gift." The father said as he handed his son a little present.

"Thanks dad! What's in it?" Finley asked.

"Well, the company is coming up with something that'll be an addition to the family. They decided to give a little plushy version of it as a gift. I hope you enjoy." The father said as Finley opened the gift.

 _In the gift was a little marionette doll, including the stings. Finley was amazed at it…_

"Ohhh… I like it!" The voice said.

"Hey, how about you have it? I think you'll enjoy it more!" Finley said as he place the toy on the ground.

"Really? But… no one has ever given anything to me… thanks Finley…" The voice said as began to break up.

 _Finley didn't notice, but the group of bullies were watching everthing Finley did._

"Hey, get a load of Finley." Frank elbowed the boy in the Chica mask.

"What the heck is he doing?" The boy asked.

"I told you, he's lost it…" Frank responded.

The boy whistled. "This is going to be one heck of a day. Get ready boys, the slaughter begins!"

 _The bullies went over to Finley, and shoved him into the ground._

"AHH! No! STOP IT FRANK!" Finley said as he rubbed his arm.

"Your brothers is kind of a baby isn't he?" The boy in the Freddy mask said.

"It's hilarious. You know... we should give him a closer look!" Frank responded as he signaled the others to pick up Finley.

"NO! Let… ME GO!" Finley said as he tried to wiggle out of the grasps.

"You heard the little man! He wants to get even closer!" Frank cackled.

 _The group dragged Finley towards the show stage as he tried to break free. Once they got up to the stage, Frank smiled._

"Hey, I think the little cry baby wants to give Ol' Fredbear a BIG SMOOCH!" Frank said.

"NO I DON'T! LET ME GO!" Finley said as he kicked one the boys in the stomach.

"On 3! 1… 2…" Frank said as both him and the group lifted Finley off the ground. "…3!"

 _Finley slid right into Fredbears open jaw, screaming and wiggling to get out. As he did the bullies laughed their hearts out._

"Did you hear him as he screamed? Sounded like a little girl!" The boy in the Bonnie masked said.

"And that face he made? That was hilarious!" The boy in the Freddy masked said catching his breath.

 _They continued their laughing fit, but it began to die down. Frank turned around to grab Finley._

"Okay, Fredbear, that's enough smooch for Finley. Time to drag you home and…" Frank said as he reached for Finley.

 _Suddenly, a loud creaking noise began. The entire restaurant dropped silent… then SNAP. The jaw of Fredbear closed on the boys' frontal lobe, smashing the skull and the brain. The boys stared in disbelief as Finley stopped moving. Frank, now quiet, began tearing up._

"F-finley? Are you okay?" Frank asked. "Finley, don't be joking man. We didn't mean it… I… I can't lose you like mom…"

 _Frank rushed up to Finley and grabbed the lifless body. He brushed back the hair to see the soulless eyes of his dying brother._

"YOU! CALL THE HOSPITAL NOW!" Frank said to the boys.

 _The boys called the local hospital, who got to the pizzeria within 10 minutes. Frank, the father, and the boys all went along. Once their, the placed Finley on life support for about 7 days. There was no way he'd live longer without the frontal lobe._

"Frank, what happened?" The father asked.

"I and my good pals were only messing around… we didn't mean for him to die…" Frank said.

"He's not dead… only in a coma. Here, let's go and talk to him while we can." The father said.

"WHILE WE CAN? You mean he's going to die just like mom? I can't handle this… it's too much." Finley said as he place his face in his hands.

"No, he's going to a better place where no one can feel pain." The father replied. "Now, let's go and meet him one last time…"

 _Frank and his father went into room 87 where Finley was laying with the Cardiac Monitor beeping slowly._

"Finley… I'm so sorry man… for everything. I don't want you to die like mom… please don't die…" Frank said as he kneeled beside the bed.

"Fr-r-rank?" Finley said in a hush voice.

"Oh God Finley… I want you stay here… I love you like mom. You and I were the best of friends… I don't want that taken away from me." Frank cried as he grabbed his brothers' hand.

"D-don't worry big brother, I'm about to save someone from greater pain than what I'm suffering…" Finley said.

"What… what do you mean? You can't die… you just can't…" Frank said.

"It's time for me to go to sleep Frank. I hope you get a good night's sleep too." Finley said as he closed his eyes.

 _The heartbeat monitor flat lined and a nurse closed the curtain while Frank took off his mask._

"He's… gone… and it's my FAULT." Frank said to himself.

"It's not your fault…" the father said.

"YES IT IS, YOU KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT! It's my fault… I let you down… I let mom down… I can't live with myself anymore…" Finley said.

"Frank… you can't put yourself down like that. Come on, let's go home and talk about this there." The father said.

"No… I can't… I just… just leave me alone." Frank said as he left the room.

"Hey, that your kid?" A man in a purple suit.

"Oh, hey Vincent." The father said.

"Listen Peter, you can't have your kid going around doing that. I'm not a father or anything but that's bad for your moral. If you can't take care of him, I will. Personally…" Vincent whispered.

"Well then, if you touch him you'll be facing years in jail, do you hear me Vincent?" The father said.

"Guess what, Peter? I hear you." Vincent said as he left the hospital.

"You better, or I'll make sure you rot in jail…" The father said with a growl.

"I'll hear the screams of your poor mannered child as well…" Vincent whispered.

 **The funeral is tomorrow...**


End file.
